Odcinek 6340
11 czerwca 2012 40px 4 maja 2016 40px 7 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Clyde KaplanSceny we Włoszech |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6339. « 6340. » 6341. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Na pokładzie odrzutowca Forresterów, Steffy wraca myślami do słów Billa, które powiedział do niej w jej biurze. Tymczasem Hope i Liam budzą się, po czym narzekają z Brooke i Ridge'em na męczącą podróż. Liam postanawia rozpocząć tworzenie filmu dokumentującego wszystko, przy okazji dokuczając Steffy. Ridge i Brooke prowadzą cichą rozmowę na temat córki Forrestera, która w tym czasie nie może oderwać wzroku od zakochanych Liama i Hope. Gdy córka Brooke mówi ukochanemu, że chce porozmawiać ze swoją przybraną siostrą, on odradza jej to. Później, Spencer sam pyta byłą żonę, czy wszystko w porządku. Ta zapewnia go, że nie potrzebuje troski, po czym oboje uważają za dziwną jej obecność na ślubie. Młody Spencer stwierdza, że to dużo mówi na temat jej relacji z Hope. Gdy Steffy rozmawia z ojcem, jego również zapewnia, że ma się dobrze. Ridge jednak uważa, że są mniej bolesne sposoby na zamknięcie pewnych rozdziałów. Brooke tymczasem pyta Liama i Hope co myślą na temat decyzji Steffy o przyjściu na ich ślub. Niebawem, pojawia się informacja o zbliżaniu się do lądowania. Hope podchodzi do Steffy, by zapytać, jak bardzo chce być zaangażowana. Córka Ridge'a jednak nie zamierza "wychylać się". Mówi, że trudno będzie jej patrzeć na nich przy ołtarzu, ale po tym wszystkim, co wszyscy przeszli, powinna tam być. Hope zapewnia ją, że to wiele dla niej znaczy. Liam powtarza byłej żonie to samo. Na pokładzie odrzutowca Spencera, Bill uprzedza Alison, że jego plan z Deaconem Sharpe'em jest jego ostatnią szansą na wyciągnięcie Liama z tarapatów. Uważa, że Hope pociągnie Liama w dół, podczas gdy Steffy podnosiła go na duchu. W więzieniu, naczelnik mówi Deaconowi, że powinien być szczęśliwy, iż został zwolniony. Sharpe stwierdza jednak, że kiedy jest się coś winnym człowiekowi takiemu jak Bill Spencer, wcale nie jest się wolnym. Naczelnik wraca do swojego biura, gdy przyjeżdża Bill. Kiedy mężczyzna stawia opór w wypuszczeniu Sharpe'a na wolność, Spencer szantażuje go. W końcu jednak obaj udają się do celi, gdzie przebywa osadzony. Bill ostrzega go, że jeśli zagra nieczysto, powie, że próbował uciec. Deacon akceptuje jego żądania, a Bill uśmiecha się ze stwierdzeniem, iż wszyscy na tym skorzystają. "Nie wszyscy", warczy Deacon, ale Bill stwierdza, że Sharpe jest dość zrzędliwy jak na kogoś, kto został zwolniony z więzienia. Gdy mężczyźni wychodzą na zewnątrz, Bill mówi Deaconowi, aby wsiadł do samochodu, gdyż jadą na lotnisko i kierują się do Włoch. "Ślub mojej córki", domyśla się Sharpe, po czym nazywa Billa "bezdusznym sukinsynem". Gdy docierają na pokład samolotu, Bill stwierdza przed Deaconem, że nie nienawidzi Hope, lecz jej pomysł dotyczący poślubienia jego syna. thumb|320px|Liam i Hope docierają do WłochHope i Liam przyjeżdżają do miejscowości Puglia we Włoszech, gdzie meldują się w hotelu La Masseria San Domenico. Tam, witają się z konsjerżem Francesco i resztą personelu. Gdy para podziwia otaczające ich widoki, w to samo miejsce przybywają Brooke, Ridge i Steffy. Ta ostatnia ze łzami w oczach zauważa, jak Liam i Hope całują się. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Francesco Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe